In this Phase I SBIR we propose to begin development and establish the feasibility of a computer-based multimedia interactive training program for substance abusing offenders. To be introduced after an offender has received treatment to increase motivation and readiness for change, "BASICS" will consist of 1) multimedia adaptations of approximately 12 skill trainings considered crucial in effective cognitive behavioral treatment programs, with practice opportunities; 2) patient-completed workbooks, and 3) a counselor manual. In Phase I the skill set and overall design of BASICS, including instructional and multimedia presentation strategies, will be defined in a draft Content and Programming Plan developed with assistance from an expert panel. A mock-up of one skill set and workbook will be demonstrated to counselors (n=20) and offenders (n=20). Feedback from these groups will assist the project team and experts to finalize the Plan and assess the feasibility of further development and efficacy testing of BASICS in a Phase II project. Ultimately designed for use in a wide variety of treatment settings, BASICS is intended to address the critical need for effective and affordable substance abuse treatment in the field of corrections.